Luigi Labyrinth
SM64 Bloopers: Luigi Labyrinth, or simply called Luigi Labyrinth, is the 1th Video released by Justin Quintanilla. Synopsis The Mushroom Kingdom is invaded by Luigi Dolls, so Mario and SMG4 must save it Plot The blooper starts with , who comes out of his room, feeling angry. SMG4 asks him what he wants, and Mario answers by saying Luigi was supposed to be in the Castle 5 hours ago with his spaghetti. Mario quickly loses interest, though, and forcefully takes the TV from SMG4. However, trying to find the Spaghetti Channel, he winds up instead with the news, which is about Toad, who evidently got sexually harassed in the rear end. Toad gives an emotional breakdown, until a Luigi Doll attacks the Cameraman and the Toad, scaring them and taking off the signal. Mario starts to think Luigi is scaring people, and goes outside. He is suddenly shocked and surprised at the sight of hundreds of aforementioned Luigi Dolls. Mario starts to walk when a Luigi Doll blocks the way and barely poses a threat as Mario merely kicks it aside. Mario promptly gets a call on his phone, which he begrudgingly answers. The call is from E. Gadd, who explains that the very unusual sight they've seen were from a direct result of a failed clone experiment. Fortunately, they're quite harmless... except if they hug you. As if to prove his point, one of the Dolls suddenly gives Toad a hug and turns the latter into a Luigi. Mario asks why E.Gadd can't fix the problem himself. E. Gadd then tells Mario he is in the middle of a very important experiment, when actually he is taking a vacation on an island. E. Gadd then tells him and SMG4 to go to the facility and find the source of the problem, otherwise they will live in a world of only Luigis. After Mario shoves another Luigi Doll into the moat, he tells SMG4 that they need someone to help them remove all the Luigi Dolls. SMG4 agrees, and they go to the facility where all the Luigi Dolls are being created. Characters Mario Mario SMG4 Luigi Dolls luigi (as Mr. L) SMG4's Minion Dr. Koops CrimsonMan5 (cameo as a news reporter) Toad (cameo) Princess Peach (cameo as a Luigi Doll) Professor E. Gadd Noire (cameo) Science Doctors Old Man (cameo) SuperMarioGrlitchy3 (cameo) Tommy Cadle (cameo as a TV) Dinko (cameo as a TV & Kitchen) Gumpers (cameo as a TV & Kitchen) Max (cameo as a TV) Duke (cameo as a TV) Snowball (cameo as a TV) Cindy Vortex (cameo as a TV) Libby Folfax (cameo as a TV) Britney Tenelli (cameo as a TV) Rose (cameo as a TV) Daniel Amber (cameo as a TV) Anna (cameo) Princess Bloom (cameo) Scruffy (cameo) Melba Manners (cameo as a Backyard & Turning Luigi Doll) Kevin The Minion (cameo) Stuart The Minion (cameo) Bob The Minion (cameo) Eric Needles (cameo) Vana Glama (cameo as a Kidnapping) Kitty Ko (cameo as a Kidnapping) Trevor Troublemeyer (cameo) Fanboy (cameo) Chum Chum (cameo) Lupe (cameo) Dollar-nator (cameo) Lenny Flyyn-Boyle (cameo) Judy Hoops (cameo) Olaf (cameo as a end) Trivia * Dr. Koops' scientists looks very similar to . * A character from the series Hyperdimesion Neptunia (Noire) makes an appearance when E. Gadd says he's working on an experiment. She's closest to the ruby behind E. Gadd. Category:Bloopers